emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6569/6570 (4th June 2013)
Plot Paddy is chipper about going on holiday. Vanessa is concerned for Rhona. Robbie reassures Sarah over the broken window. Debbie wants Robbie to buy some of the booze and be part of the profit, he's delighted. Robbie secretly recruits Adam to help with the booze run, wanting him to chip in with money too. Sandy calls Ashley to try to arrange another prescription. Guiltily, Rhona watches as Ashley tells him he doubts he'll be able to get him another one. Bernice points out to Chas and Cameron that Diane's coming back today and has some news. Betty nags at Adam about not having a job, frustrated he says he has one but remains secretive as to what. As Robbie and Adam set off on the booze run, Debbie remains unconcerned and calls the police. Diane arrives back in the village. She greets Bernice with the news that Dee Dee and her father are planning to move to Brisbane and she's going with them as soon as she's sold her share of the The Woolpack. Debbie says to Cain that she's jacking in the booze trade, but she needs his help getting rid of the leftover stock. She thanks him for what he did to Kirk, he makes it clear that he did it for the kids, not for her. Rhona gives Ashley Sandy's pills, saying that she found them in the gutter. She's left kicking herself however when she finds out Ashley has also managed to get him another prescription. Kerry loudly discusses renting accommodation with Dan in earshot of Andy, he walks out the pub. Robbie and Adam make their first sale but become nervous when the police pull them over. Debbie asks Dom to help her shift the booze. Robbie spins the police a yarn that they're couriers. They check the boxes and arrest them both. Chas nervously approaches Diane as they catch up and agree to put the past behind them. Debbie gets Dom to put the booze in one of the Dingle's barns. Bernice plans to buy Diane's share of the pub. Having been given first refusal by Diane, Chas asks Cameron how he feels about owning the pub with her. PC Jordan tells Robbie they know the booze is stolen, he refuses to talk. Adam talks to PC Grove and explains his situation. Robbie is locked in a cell as Adam returns home with an angry Victoria. Ashley gives Sandy back his pills stating that Rhona found them in the street, Vanessa can't believe what she's just heard. Paddy, Rhona, Laurel and Marlon arrive at the holiday cottage. Victoria is furious with Adam, he storms out when she treats him like a child. Rhona turns to drink at the cottage. Victoria informs Moira of what's happened to Adam and tells her to deal with it. Steve introduces himself to Diane, she isn't friendly to him. Bernice apologises for earlier and says that she and Steve would like to buy the pub; Diane tells her Chas and Cameron will be buying it. A drunk Rhona starts to insult everyone at the cottage. Moira confronts Debbie about the booze run, she informs Moira that she planned a set up for Robbie and Adam just got caught in the crossfire. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) Guest cast *PC Jordan - Emma Gregory *PC Grove - Luke Harris Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen, stairs *The Woolpack - Outside area, public bar, hallway/stairs, backroom/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Hallway, living room/kitchen, stairs *Dale Head - Living room *Keepers Cottage - Front garden, hallway/stairs, living room, kitchen *Café Main Street *Hotten Road *Vets Surgery - Driveway *A road in Emmerdale *Police station - Interview rooms *Laurel's friend's holiday cottage Memorable dialogue Victoria Sugden: "Adam's a gangster now. Y'know, since you slung him out?" Moira Barton: "I didn't sling him out, and what d'you mean?" Victoria Sugden: "Well he's got it into his head that it's the 1800s or whatever and has started running Moonshine across the borders with Robbie Capone and Debbie 'The Big Mob Boss'." Moira Barton: "With who? What's happened?" Victoria Sugden: "Well he got caught obviously, but they're not gonna charge him and I'm not being funny Moira, but I need this kind of hassle like a swan needs an Ipod." --- Steve Harland: "Diane, I'm Steve. (he shakes her hand) Lovely to meet you at long last." Diane Sugden: "Are you as old as you look or have you had a hard life?" Notes that appeared at the end of this episode]] *Final appearance of Richard Thorp as Alan Turner. *A message at the very end of the episode was included in tribute to Richard Thorp. The message included a photo from Alan's time in Emmerdale and the message read "This episode is dedicated to Richard Thorp who sadly passed away. 2/1/1932 - 22/5/2013." (see side image) *This one-hour episode was transmitted at the regular time of 7.00pm. *This episode was repeated at 10.35pm the same night due to ITV suffering widespread technical problems that left many viewers unable to watch this episode at 7.00pm. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Special repeats